Business Scrub
Business Scrubs are found in Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, Oracle of Seasons, Oracle of Ages, and The Minish Cap. They are not significant characters in any of the games, but they do enable Link's discovery of several Heart Pieces throughout the game. Finding one means being attacked with Deku Nuts by one. They spring from the ground often near tall grass or bushed, thusly blending in perfectly. Using a shield to deflect the nuts back towards them is sufficient to stop the attacks. The Business Scrub will offer to make a deal and then tell the price of his merchandise. ''Ocarina of Time'' In Ocarina of Time, Business Scrubs appeared in a multitude of places. Many were found underground, selling items such as Bombs, Potions, Arrows, and Deku Nuts. One scrub could be found in Dodongo's Cavern, selling Deku Shields. Another can be found in Hyrule Field inside of a hidden hole nearby the entrance of Lake Hylia, selling a Heart Piece. Two others hidden in the Lost Woods will sell Link a Deku Stick and a Deku Nut upgrade. The Mirror Shield can not deflect Business Scrub's attacks. Only the Hylian and Deku shields are able to ricochet the Deku Nuts to its sender. ''Majora's Mask'' Business Scrubs appear in Majora's Mask in various locations. In this game, many of them are part of a trading sequence, the beginning of which is required to complete the game. The sequence starts by collecting the Moon's Tear from the Astral Observatory by looking through the telescope. Once Link acquires it, he can go to the yellow-colored flower in South Clock Town and talk to the scrub there. Once he is shown the Moon's Tear, he will become excited and give Link a Land Title Deed, giving him permission to use the flower (the tear, on the other hand, is kept for the scrub's wife). This is important at the beginning of the game, as it is the only way to get to the top of the Clock Tower at this time. Deku Link may use the flower to fly to the Clock Tower. Each Business Scrub participating in the trading sequence is given a distinct desire relating to the desired deed. The Business Scrub near Woodfall professes a desire to live in town and trades the Swamp Title Deed for the Land Title Deed. The scrub in Goron Village is homesick for the swamps and trades the Mountain Title Deed for the Swamp one. The Business Scrub renting Lulu's room in Zora Hall longs for the better life in a mountain resort, and trades the Ocean Title Deed for the Mountain one. The final scrub desires to work with celebrities, and trades a Huge Rupee for the Ocean Title Deed. If Link pauses between any segment of the trading sequence to utilize an emptied Deku Flower before giving it away to the next scrub, he can find a Piece of Heart nearby. The Business Scrubs involved in the trading sequence are all members of the Business Scrub Association, which restricts their commerce to particular races. The merchandise sold by the scrubs are as follows: *South Clock Town - Piece of Heart (when found inside his grotto in Termina Field) *Woodfall - Magic Beans (Deku only) *Goron Village - Biggest Bomb Bag (Goron Link only; requires Big Bomb Bag) *Zora Hall - Green Potion (Zora only) *Ikana Canyon - Blue Potion In addition to the Business Scrubs outside, two Business Scrubs run a mini-game in North Clock Town. ''Oracle Series In the [[Oracle Series|''Oracle games]], Business Scrubs make another reappearance. The Business Scrubs are hidden underneath certain bushes or stones, which cannot be cut or destroyed, and will pop up when Link walks near them. Unlike other incarnations of Business Scrubs, most Business Scrubs in the Oracle games will not attack Link. These Business Scrubs are often hidden among other bushes, making them not stand out so much. The Business Scrubs often sell Wooden Shields, and their prices can vary from Scrub to Scrub. A few Deku Scrubs in the Oracle games do attack Link by spitting seeds at him, which can just as easily be deflected with the use of a shield. ''The Minish Cap A '''Business Scrub' found blocking the route to Hyrule Castle hits Zelda by spitting a seed. To reach the Castle, Link uses the new shield that Zelda gives to him in order to deflect a seed. A conversation ensues and the Business Scrub relates that its seed shooting is unintentional, as it scares people and no one will buy anything. At some parts of the game, Link must fight Business Scrubs to buy items, one selling a Grip Ring needed for climbing up rocky walls. category:Enemies Category:Enemies in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Category:Enemies in The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Category:Enemies in The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Category:Deku